vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilowog
Summary A geneticist and one of his home planet's most brilliant minds, Kilowog was chosen to become the next Green Lantern of his sector by "the mass" (the communal mind-force of the planet Bolovax Vik's population) after the previous one, Branwilla, died under unspecified conditions. Unfortunately, while the honor of this task was great, Kilowog was forced to take great leaves of absence from his home as part of space missions, effectively a form of exile, which was heavily taxing on an extremely social species like Bolovaxians. Nonetheless, he continued his Lantern duties with pride, eventually becoming one of the Corps' best assets, as an infamously-tempered but extremely effective drill sergeant. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Kilowog Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bolovaxian, Green Lantern Corps Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Bolovaxians are far stronger than the average human), Genius Intelligence, Telepathy (Via the Communal Mind Link with the rest of his species), Bestowed by the GL Ring - Space-Flight, Willpower Manipulation and Empowerment, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Weapon Creation, Matter Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and Limited Manipulation, Healing, Limited Reality Warping, Time Slow, Automatic Forcefields, Intangibility (Must be activated), Hacking and Data Processing/Transmission, Information Analysis, Portal Creation (Can open portals to other universes), Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Duplication (Can create copies of the ring), Summoning of other Green Lanterns, Memory Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Absorbed and carried the life energies of 16 billion members of his race into his Ring through sheer force of will), Limited Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Green Lanterns are selected for their unfathomable willpower and ability to overcome fear, allowing them to resist the effects of Yellow Lantern Rings and similar attacks), Can construct temporary Green Lantern Rings to give to others Attack Potency: Solar System level (He is one of the most skilled and notable members of the Green Lantern Corps, which should make him comparable to GLs such as Hal Jordan and John Stewart) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat, movement and reaction speed (Comparable to other Green Lanterns, who can react in a nanosecond or cross the universe in hours) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Should be comparable to John Stewart, who has able to move around the mass needed to form a solar system. GL Ring constructs have also been consistently shown to be capable of physically restraining Superman, albeit usually briefly) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can harm people of comparable durability to himself with his physical strikes) Durability: Solar System level (Comparable Green Lanterns have shown the ability to take hits from DC's strongest heavy hitters, such as Superman and Wonder Woman, among others) Stamina: Extremely high (Green Lanterns are chosen for their incredible willpower, and subsequently, tenacity) Range: At least Interplanetary (Around 40 AUs) Standard Equipment: Green Lantern power ring, Green Lantern power battery (Stored in an alternate dimension, though not usually readily available) Intelligence: Likely Extraordinary Genius (Regarded as one of the most brilliant minds on his home planet, whose population was in the tens of billions. Master of many different fighting styles and one of the most skilled warriors in the entire Green Lantern Corps) Weaknesses: GL Rings hold a limited charge and need to be replenished by a Power Battery every so often. If the user is stripped of his willpower, the Ring is useless. If a user is somehow overcome by fear, they will be unable to use the Ring and will become vulnerable to the color yellow. If a Green Lantern loses concentration (i.e. via being knocked around, illusions, constant speech), their power will be dampened and their constructs may weaken or fade completely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Auto-Aura:' A passive ability that activates several enhancements simply by wearing the ring. Grants some increase in durability, regulates temperature and oxygen, allowing the wielder to survive in space. Allows for flight. *'Autoshields:' A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. This shield is not as strong as a purpose - created forcefield, however. *'Constructs:' The primary method of usage. The GL rings can create energy constructs that can easily be larger than planets. These are often used as weapons, restraints, or tools. *'Scan:' GL Rings can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Lantern Corps Category:Geniuses Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Life Users Category:Ice Users Category:Green Lanterns Category:Widowed Characters Category:Tier 4